


Tease

by CHESSERE



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHESSERE/pseuds/CHESSERE
Summary: Tsukasa has ahugecrush on his friend's butler.





	Tease

Ever since Tsukasa could remember, Yuzuru was always someone he really likes. He's his friend's butler, so of course, they would see each other a lot when Tori comes to play with him.

"Tsukasa-sama" His soothing voice called out for the younger boy who's trying his hardest to swallow down his tears. He mustn't cry from just falling down and scraping his knees after all.

"Let me help you," He says then pulls the younger boy up by his hand gently.

Yuzuru sighs before he puts his hand on the boy's red hair while he rinses the wound with water, hoping it would help Tsukasa a little before pulling out a small bandage and applies it to the wound. He flashes out a light smile as he finishes.

Sometimes he's jealous of Tori for having a butler like Yuzuru.

...

Tsukasa doesn't understand why, but Yuzuru doesn't come to play with him and Tori anymore, and the pink-haired boy has no idea either.

His parents said he was going away for a while to train and become a better butler, but Tsukasa thinks he's already fine the way he is. But because they can't do anything, both Tsukasa and Tori's only choice is to keep waiting.

They keep waiting for years, but there's no sign of him actually coming back.

Without Yuzuru, it wasn't the same.

...

The sound of the bowstring being released can clearly be heard. Tsukasa can't help but look at the source of that sound. The older boy was focusing on the target in front of him, and he hit it perfectly like he was well-trained for it.

Oh, how he looks _marvelous_ in the archery club uniform.

"..."

What was Tsukasa thinking? He blushed at his own thoughts. Tsukasa pulls back the bowstring in his hands, trying to keep his composure calm but it seems to be unsuccessful since he missed the target so bad his unit leader starts laughing at him.

"Hey, don't laugh, _leader_!"

"My, that surely wasn't a good shot, do you perhaps need a little rest? I'll go prepare some tea" Yuzuru asks, maybe Tsukasa really should rest and take some time to recollect his thoughts a little.

"Ah, yes, please"

"Well then, please wait a minute" He smiles as he walks to the place where he placed the teapot. It's nice that Keito allows this in the club room since he's usually a strict person.

Not long after, he came back with a pot of warm tea. It smells really nice as expected from the head butler of the Himemiya family.

Yuzuru proceeds lean in close to pour the tea into Tsukasa's cup, and he's doing it too elegantly for Tsukasa's sake.

_Jesus_ how could Tsukasa handle this when he was young, how did he not die on the spot when Yuzuru does something like this for him. He asked himself but he doesn't know the answer.

...

"How long are you going to keep teasing him, Fushimi," Keito asks, his voice is still in the same tone as ever. Hearing that makes Yuzuru chuckles a bit.

"He seems like he's going to explode. It's also not in your character at all" He looks up at the boy.

"I've known him for a long time, almost as long as I've known my young master. I know what I should do, Hasumi-sama" He laughs, as he places down a book onto the shelf.

What a bad butler Yuzuru is, teasing his young master's friend like this while already knowing that he has a huge crush on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative summary: Yuzuru "sinful" Fushimi
> 
> This fic was written on impulse and impulse alone and then I actually ended up liking Yuzukasa jvflkdshbjkh
> 
> Please enjoy!


End file.
